Lawful Killing
by Irrelevancy
Summary: AU Ciel, an assassin who seeks consistency in life, Artemis, an Earl hellbent on revenge, a house of orphans, and a blend of dark pasts and secrets all come into play.
1. Earl Artemis Fowl

**A/N: Behold... My AF/Kuroshitsuji x-over I've been holding back...**

**But at the conspicuous lack of AF/K xovers, I have decided to help out a little.**

**...**

**A few warnings before hand:**

**YAOI (SLASH, or whatever term floats your boat, so to speak)  
**

**'Nuff said. Even if Ciel and Artemis don't end up paired together (they are leaning towards WILL at the moment), there are still pairings later on, with others.  
**

**DARKNESS SHALL ENSUE**

**...well, it does start out talking of blood**

**MAJOR CROSSOVERS**

**Later on. Trust me. I have everything planned out, I just need to type it. There WILL be major CROSSOVERS that basically includes all the shounen anime/manga I've watched with characters that have non-Japanese names, plus a few that does (a.k.a. the ones too awesome to ignore, like CLAMP characters)**

**MIGHT HAVE MAJOR HIATUSES**

**If you are, by per chance, familiar with any of my ongoing fics, you will know that I am not a really responsible person. That's why I had attempted to finish this fic before uploading it, so I wouldn't have to make the readers wait. But WARNING!! I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW!!!**

**...of course, by couple, I mean... 29 pages on word...**

**That's not all that much though**

**But good luck to you, this is also my English project for the year (yes, my teacher was awesome enough to accept an x-over fanfic as a graded work)**

**So it will be continued quickly, hopefully.**

**At least before due dates.**

**...Long A/N...  
**

**So... Read on~?  
**

_

* * *

_

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

_ Rivulets of liquid all sizes and widths flow down from the mahogany tile wall. Drops are in constant addition, quickening the pace at times, slackening others. The source started thick and flat above, trailing into thinner and thinner branches and rills, crisscrossing and zigzagging._

_ Red._

_--  
_

"It's Cross…"

"Cross strikes again…"

"Brutal… Everything was covered in blood…"

"No clues at all as to who's done it…"

"Just the silver cross…"

Nervous whispers filled the chilly December morning, marked by telltale white puffs of crystallized breath. Gossipers' gaze flit about the near-empty streets, afraid that the infamous assassin might just be around the corner and their useless talks might mark them as the next target.

A young boy, 16, traipses by a group through the snow, rolling his penetrating azure eye skywards. The other was covered by a black satin patch; blinded. Looking skywards again, the boy draws a gloved hand through blue striped raven tresses, ends tickling the nape of his neck. He pulls his brown trench coat tighter together, then continued tramping forward, eyes on the huge grey manor further down the paved London road.

--

"Are you the one who seeks employment?"

The maid's skeptical tone irked the boy slightly. But nothing would be achieved if he irritated _her_ now. Oh, how much he hated a disposition such as this.

"Yes madam." Nothing like a healthy dose of courtesy.

"Name?" Apparently not to one who looked like they had a knife stuck up their–

"Ciel."

Really, Ciel tried keeping as pleasant as possible. But he knew that if the insolent woman kept up the snooty façade, he would be obliged to act. It was crucial to obtain the job within this manor as a part of his current job. He knew it. His employer knew it, especially when he paid him just a measly twenty-two and then ordered him to observe the subject up close. Oh the things he does for money.

The maid's depthless gray eyes gave him an once-over, pausing and sending a look of revulsion at his threadbare black trousers and his frayed leather boots. Ciel risked a glance down to double-check the golden buckles were on, and not still in the box holding all of his possessions underneath his bed.

_Well_, he thought, grimacing. _I actually remembered this morning. Kudos for me._

Ciel was led through a wide and grand corridor; thick red carpeting soft through the worn soles of the boots, thick plaster walls that still gave off a fresh scent, and then adjoining those, what seemed like borders of real marble. Paintings of similar looking lords and ladies put in golden frames hung from vermilion tapestries every few yards or so, proving to be the only decor besides the pure silver candelabras that hung parallel in couples and lit the hall. Training to the point of instincts took over, and he immediately started counting – subconsciously – the number of footsteps it took for them to reach. Tiny details were noted, such as strangely covered parts of the walls that seemed to have held rooms, and how only one single candle stood burning in their holders in each and every candelabrum. He counted 114 steps before the maid paused, Ciel following likewise. He dully noted the sour expression that now appeared etched onto her features.

"Mr. Shechard is in there," she said, gesturing with a stiff hand to an oaken door. "He is the head of the servants. He will decide whether to employ you or not as our new delivery boy." Without another word she strode off, the rough fabric of her brown dress swishing softly around the lace trims of the white apron. Clichéd getup, the teen thought idly, before mentally slapping himself for even caring.

Ciel stared after her for a second, waiting perhaps for a nonchalant callback of instructions he might need. But then again, when none came, he realized he never expected any. Serious-adolescent face falling for the moment, the teen regained his "Young Master" façade, as many had dubbed it; a haughty glint in cerulean eye, an upward tilt of the chin in such a way that contradicts with what most normal people do, and a naturally straight posture born from years of strict training. It was dangerous, he realized, to drop the image of a carefully built up character in the midst of the opponent's fields. But honest to whatever entities that lie up in the heavens, he couldn't care less. If the earl of the house was as smart as everyone believed him to be, he'd have known Ciel was coming. And if he didn't, God help whichever unlucky soul that stood in the way of the teen's job. With barely any hesitation, a pale hand stretched out for the brass knob, gloves already stripped and slipped into the breast pocket of the jacket. Slowly, he turned it, then pushed inwards.

He was greeted by the sight of a grand visiting room of some sort. Gold-fringed scarlet draperies hung from the ivory walls, blending into the lighter red carpet. Underneath a silver chandelier lined with lit wax candles stood an elliptical cedar-wood conference table. Another door, similar to the one Ciel just walked through, stood at the other end of the room. Just as he was contemplating whether or not to continue on, it opened, and in walked a large, menacing-looking bald man, wearing a dark suit and black dress shoes; clothing Ciel had never lost an affinity for. He also wore a pair of dark specs over his eyes; peculiar within the dark house. The man, whom Ciel assumed was Mr. Shechard, seemed slightly startled at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" His voice was equally as gruff as his demeanor. But there was an air of self-importance amongst it, suggesting that his was not a normal background, but one with education of sorts.

"Ciel."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Last name?"

Ciel only laughed. There was no way he was going to let his own information be revealed so easily, even if it was for a couple of millions.

"I must say, _Mr. Shechard_," he goaded. "That if Ciel is all I'm offering, perhaps you should tell me more of yourself as compromise?"

The man looked even more aghast at this, then turned around to face the door. A tinkling laughter sounded through.

"Artemis, are you hearing this?"

"Of course, old friend. Master Phantomhive certainly isn't of lowly upbringing. _Parfait_," a voice said, the single French word crisply pronounced with no accent the assassin could determine. Then a boy walked in.

Ciel was momentarily shocked at the boy, Artemis's, entry. The two teens looked almost exactly alike. Artemis was taller, by all means, but not by that much. They were both pale, skinny, with dark hair and – what astounded the teen the most – a single blue eye. Artemis's left eye was a clear sort of hazel. The other boy wore the type of suit Ciel used to wear; crisp white undershirt, dark brown dress slacks, with an elegant dark overcoat. The one Artemis wore trailed down stiffly to his calves, and it seemed to be made out of something analogous to leather.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" In a few well-paced steps Artemis was in front of Ciel. He had to fight the urge to take a step back. Up close, the resemblance was even scarier. Shechard slowly shook his head behind the two, disbelieving.

"Earl Artemis Fowl, I presume?" Ciel answered, taking the other boy's extended hand and giving a few shakes. The two stared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up.

"Your eye?" Artemis mused.

"Accident," he answered simply, hoping he didn't answer too fast. Artemis appeared to have noticed nothing, however. "Yours is not natural?"

"Accident." Ciel would've classified that as a taunt if not for the darkness and anger hidden behind the placid tone. "Replacement from a friend of sorts."

"Oh? What happened to him?" He couldn't help but ask. The crows feet around the earl's eyes deepened for a second, and Ciel wondered if he had crossed an invisible line the two never had.

"_She_ lost her life, and gave the eye to me knowing that it would save mine, if not neglecting hers."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Sure he was. And the moon's made of cheese.

"As am I."

The already awkward conversation drifted to a stop. It was after a while that "Shechard" remembered, then took control again. Artemis relaxed slightly and walked to the only chair by the table; a vermilion cushioned maple.

"Master Phantomhive. I am-"

"Butler," Artemis cut in, sending his manservant a meaningful look. "If we want Master Phantomhive to willingly participate, it's crucial for there to be trust between our two."

"Actually," Ciel added, smiling a vampire smile that rivaled the earl's finest. "The only thing I want to trust in a business relationship is money."

Artemis gave the other boy a long blank look, which Ciel interpreted as he trying to read whether or not that was true. The older teen turned back to Butler, shrugging and giving the signal to continue.

"I'm Butler, Master Artemis's bodyguard."

"And I'm guessing the reason which you told me your real name and occupation is because you want me to do likewise? Or, more likely, you already know?" Ciel hypothesized with an impassive look at Butler, then at his lord.

"Indeed. We know you are Cross, the _legendary_ assassin," Artemis clarified, steepling his fingers. "We also know that on your mission here, you are sent to assassinate _me_. And so, as per cliché-wise, we'd like to negotiate a deal."

Ciel stared at the earl. It wasn't that he was surprised about his knowledge. No, not at all. But well, it was just the blasé way he said it. He didn't care at all. He was perfectly confident. Point taken, Master Artemis.

"Well?" the older boy prompted, eyes boring into Ciel's. The corners of his lips went up in the vampire smirk once again.

"How much are we talking about here?"

"How much did he pay you?"

"Twenty-two thousand." The assassin spoke as if it was a grand sum. Please. It was barely enough to pay for rent.

"Fifty thousand," Artemis answered without hesitation, a bit too quick so that Ciel knew he had the sum in mind already.

Of course, he was both surprised and cautious at the same time. Regular dealings raised only a few thousand, and the assassin usually acted as the go-between several times, until each side thought himself to have won over and only the assassin knows who really will die at the end, making the job easier one and all. Never had he encountered someone who raised the stakes by so much at once. There must be a catch.

"What's the catch?" Artemis only grinned, and Ciel suddenly noticed a mental image of a vampire taking shape of a certain young earl. The dark clothes and pale demeanor only boosted his imagination.

"No catch. I'm not a stingy bastard about saving lives, especially mine. I simply ask that you stay for a few days after your mission is accomplished. It's not how it usually works? I'm not exactly your usual customer either. Please, hurry up and make a choice, or Butler will be forced to dispose of you here and now. I'm in a rush." As to prove his point Artemis glanced at his expensive silver pocket watch. Ciel suddenly found himself somewhat – no, _extremely_ – irritated at his new charge. After all, there was no room in a manor for two smart-mouthed adolescents, and Ciel was used to being the one.

"Alright. I'll take it."

"Excellent." Ciel hated the older teen's tone. He sounded as if he had already known what Ciel would choose to do. Damn he hated people that think they know him. "Butler? His pay please. Return to Conte Downer and tell him to raise the price if he wishes. If he does, return and knock thrice on the door. Butler will have Mercy give you three times that. Continue this exchange if you wish. But when you have enough, go to the Fowl Manor by Ireland St. I trust you know where that is?"

Ciel nodded, willing himself to ignore the pompous manner which the words were spoken, not wanting to lessen his pay in any way. The 50,000 euros made a nice addition to the 22,000 already in his wallet. If he kept this up, he'd be off debt in no time. The mere thought itself kept him under control. If not a bit too much. He almost let himself smile. Unfortunately, the ever perceptive Artemis caught that.

"Pleased?" he asked smugly. Ciel _almost_ scowled, comforting himself with that fact that whether or not on accident, _Master Fowl_ had let slip that he did indeed know his employer's name.

"Of course, Master Fowl."

"Alright. Let yourself out. Come on Butler, Kaiba Corps awaits."

Ciel had almost forgotten, and asked only after Artemis had passed him. "And the delivery boy front?"

The smirk on Artemis's face was without doubt existent even from the back, serving only to aggravate Ciel more.

"Of course. 200 per delivery with full payment from the other end. I'll call for you when you're ah, _needed_."

Ciel nodded mutely as he watched Butler followed his young master out through the door, vaguely establishing the name of the infamous overseas company Kaiba Corps. The somewhat vain and annoying character of this Artemis Fowl reminded him of… well, himself before… _that_.

With a sigh and a shake to clear his head, Ciel made to follow his new boss's orders. He walked through the door, through the hollow halls, then out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, it's not all that deep right now.**

**But well, if you're familiar with my fics, you know I'd start with a simple, half-decent plot and mutate it into this giant behemoth of darkness and suicides.**

**...and Paranoid Psychosis**

**Here, I'd like to bring back a warning.**

**MAJOR CROSSOVER WILL ENSUE**

**Honestly. There's FMA, DGM, TRC, CCS, just to name a few off the top of my mind**

**...that's Full Metal Alchemist, -man, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and Cardcaptor Sakura**

**And about... 24 more characters will be introduced before the plot goes on**

**And it'll introduce a lot of subplots that will ultimately play into the giant plot as well**

**So yeah...**

**Let's make a list right now, of the anime/manga that will feature characters in here...**

FMA: Ed, Al, Roy, Jean, Winry

DGM: Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Tyki, Linali

TRC/CCS: Kurogane, Fai, Touya, Yukito (Sakura and Syaoran aren't in it yet, but they will debut soon. I'm also wondering if I should put Subaru in as well...)

+Anima: Cooro, Husky (Senri is mentioned, but probably won't appear. Nana... I dunno.)

Death Note: Matt, Mello, Near, Misa (Again, L and Light will appear separately, if at all. But they are mentioned.)

Fairy Tail: Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy (Right now, I reeeeaaaally am tempted to pair Erza with Gerald and Lucy with Loki... suggestions?)

Case Closed/Detective Conan: Heiji/Harley, Shinichi/Jimmy (in this fic, there's something akin to the Holocaust, where, I think, people related to Japanese are persecuted, or something. So Heiji and Shinichi has to hide their real names. Hence their dub names, as much I dislike the name Jimmy.)

Yu-Gi-Oh (yes, 'cause puppyshiping and puzzleshipping are awesome): Only Seto, as of this chappy. Joey shows up later. Puppyshipping shall ensue. Marik and Bakura (the dark ones) might show up to wreak havoc too.

**That's it, for now.**

**But I'll have you know I plan to put Cain in there somewhere to.**

**...And Ludwig, if I could... 'Cause he's the first one who got me started with Yuki-sensei's works...**

**And, credits to my beta, Anathema's Abode, for editing this**

**Also to Feathered-Hats for pointing out awkward points~~~  
**

**^-^**

**Now my rant is over...**

**Review, and keep this going~~?  
**


	2. Conte Gideon Downer

**A/N: Thank you, people who commented!!!**

**^-^**

**Here's the next chappy (no shit, sherlock...)~~  
**

**A few warnings before hand:**

**YAOI (SLASH, or whatever term floats your boat, so to speak)  
**

**DARKNESS SHALL ENSUE**

**MAJOR CROSSOVERS**

**MIGHT HAVE MAJOR HIATUSES**

**If you are, by per chance, familiar with any of my ongoing fics, you will know that I am not a really responsible person. That's why I had attempted to finish this fic before uploading it, so I wouldn't have to make the readers wait. But WARNING!! I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW!!!**

**...of course, by couple, I mean... 32 pages on word...**

**That's not all that much though, the way the chapters are going...**

**^-^**

**I'll be more responsible with this fic!!**

**And to clear somethings up, Conte is a title, like Earl. Conte Gideon Downer = Conte Downer  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Of course I own Kuroshitsuji, Artemis Fowl, YuGiOh, and everything else in the universe. I'm also going ice skating in hell this afternoon. Anyone care to join me?  
**

_

* * *

_

"How much did he pay you?"

Gideon Downer studied the impassive boy before him with interest glittering in his sharp pea green eyes. Even the most respected aristocrats had stuttered and cowered before his presence. Even the most beautiful women had swooned over him day and night. Gideon was known to be able to steal any woman from any man, and vice versa if needed. But this mere _boy_ can stand upright, not slouching or hiding, before him, and answer evenly in a smooth tone. It was long an established fact in the lord's head that Ciel Phantomhive would no doubt be major eye-candy when he grows up, much like himself, with the slim but strong physique, pale demeanor, and that cerulean eye that's always sharp, but holds a distanced air. _Much like his personality_, Gideon mused. _Like a wave. When you think you have caught him he swerves and maneuvers around and through your fingertips. You can't catch him. You can't hold him. You can only study his beauty from afar._

"…Twenty-five," the boy answered, voice monotonous, expression blank and uncaring. Unlike other claimed professionals, Ciel didn't have to hide a greedy smirk at the mention of money. He didn't have to hide a maniacal smile at the thought of massive bloodshed. This was a _real_ pro; nonexistent emotions to give himself away, but perfectly capable of acting one out.

Gideon barked out a chorus of rough laughter, echoing around the grand hall, reverberating through the buttresses and through the nooks and crannies. It was ridiculous! _The_ Earl Artemis Fowl, offering only two thousand more than the original amount?! Absurd!

"I'll give you forty, boy! Watch the Fowl boy top that with a few _thousand_!"

A thousand was more than enough for Ciel to survive a good month on (when he wasn't pushing the deadline of his rent), but on the Conte's tongue it sounded like child's play. _Which_, Ciel mentally made a face as he reminded himself._ It probably was_.

"Actually, Conte," Ciel started, looking him in the eye. "I do not wish to act as the go between any longer. Watching one side squirm over the money isn't how I like to do things." _And that you've already lost_, Ciel privately added. _So there's no point._ "I'm well off. I don't need any more."

Gideon was disappointed at this bit of news. He would've enjoyed making the Europe-renounced Master Artemis Fowl writhe, quite unlike his employee. Perhaps he should've hired another greedier assassin, seeing money was something he could spare easily. But he quickly shook the thought away. To hire the legendary Cross had taken much connections and time, not to mention money. He wasn't famous for nothing. Assassins come and go, but it was hard nowadays to find a world-famous professional. This could do wonders for his sales. He wasn't about to let this chance go.

"Alright," the Conte agreed. Then he clapped his hands three times. A door at the side of the hall opened, and in walked a middle-aged man in a suit. In his gloved hands held a bag. Ciel didn't even look at him as he took it.

"Tonight at 8, there will be a party at Lady Catherine Francis's house. I will attend that party, as will Artemis Fowl. You will come here an hour before, understood?" Gideon ordered, not even waiting for a reply as he stood up and walked through another door, waving Ciel away.

The blue-eyed teen stared at the bag in his hand, gaze flitting to the servant that had just followed his master through the door. Despite the familiarity with all other lords and ladies he had worked for, the boy could not contain the sigh that sought to escape him. After 3 months of unemployment he had forgotten what it was like, to follow one's every command. If he had to pin an adjective onto it, the verdict would be _annoying_.

_Someday_, Ciel thought with a scowl as he walked out the door._ I'm going to be rich, then retire from this job, and teach all those pompous jackasses a lesson…_

--

"What do you think, _Mr. Angel of Death_?" Gideon asked in a low tone. The mockery was unmistakable though. Lavi scowled at this, but of course, the _esteemed _Conte Downer wouldn't look down to see that. When he spoke however, the assassin's voice was smooth and mellow.

Just like Persona Number Forty-Three, Azrael Cromwell demands him to be.

"He's either a real pro, or he's just a moron pretending to be one. I didn't even sense his eyes on me, except when I left. He doesn't know me."

"He doesn't care either," the Conte added, only serving to irritate the redhead even more. "He's interesting that way."

"The Conte's interested in the boy?" God, it's killing even _Azrael_ to be polite.

"Mh."

Lavi rolled his eyes. He knew how the lord operated, though he felt quite disgusted with himself for giving him the idea. He amended the guilt easily, though, with the simply fact that there was no possible way that Gideon haven't already thought about this, with that perverse brain of his. "…Why not just pay him to stay silent?"

Of course, Gideon knew what he was talking about, as per the redhead's suspicion. The thought's been in his head since he first saw the boy. Even if Ciel turns out to be some deluded fake, he would still have a job…

"He's the type you'd want to subdue, my dear friend," Gideon explained. "The proud type. You want to watch him struggle, then know they can't get out. You want to watch him start crying, begging for you to let them go. You'd tease him until he's sobbing, then finally satisfy him. You want to make him know that you are more powerful than him. You want to own him…"

_Sick minds are one in the same…_ Lavi thought, disgusted. He shoved aside the disgusting observation of the resemblance of his description and of one he knew only too well. It had to be this distorted Conte that paid the most… Rich idiots. After seeing the boy, the redhead almost wanted to quit his job right then and there. But it was for the money… Anything to save Linali… Anything to keep his promise to him…

"I want you to follow him."

The sudden, selfish order brought Lavi out of his bitter reverie. With a sigh and a nod, he reached up, and ripped off the rubber mask and wig on his head, revealing a young man in his late teens, with ruffled, flaming red hair and a clear, sharp complexion. His right eye was hidden behind a thick mane of red, and his left was a dark, brooding jade color; a metaphoric implant for his Azrael persona. He held his body straight now, reaching a height of six two, towering even over Gideon. Muscles that are not quite tense, but poised, flexed as he reached up in a mock salute, the sarcasm lost on the raffish lord.

"Yes sir."

--

Artemis dropped his high and mighty act once the maple double doors closed behind him, blocking him from view of the sole occupant of the Kaiba Corps' meeting room. He knew from the beginning that dealing with the proclaimed genius CEO of the world-famous Kaiba Corps was a risky move, something akin to moving your bishop and trusting the opponent to overlook the simple way to take him out. Well, Seto Kaiba hadn't overlooked it; merely chosen to block all escape of the piece. Now, if only he could find a way out of the deal and avoid having anything to do with KC ever…

The young aristocrat was so caught up in his schemes that he didn't see Ciel when he walked out of the front doors (opened for him by maids, of course), and was only prompted into the knowledge of the younger teen's existence by the suggestive clearing of a throat. Artemis turned in surprise, finding himself instantly captivated by that magnificent cerulean eye once again. It was shades darker than his own, and they held a feeling, an ominous one. Like the ocean. He didn't know what lies behind those murky, contemplating depths, and Artemis didn't like his own ignorance. When he spoke, however, he was smiling politely like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't, if he had his calculations wrong.

No, Artemis can't let himself think like that now. No, he trusted himself. Trusted that he was smart enough to calculate the whole equation. He was a definite number, as was Butler. But Ciel was a dwindling choice; when you're _almost_ positive he was that number, always wary that you just might be wrong and screw everything up royally. Downer well, was just Downer. Predictable. Controllable. But Artemis had learned his lesson for a life time, and paid a grand price for it; one of the only people he had ever cared about. So no. He would not underestimate anyone. Ciel. Gideon. The assassin Gideon was sure to have hired aside from the Phantomhive. The others that played into the equation of his schemes. No one.

"Master Phantomhive," he greeted, small, almost cynical smile in place on his lips. "I wasn't expecting you until later this evening. What have I done to merit your special visit?" Heck, even Artemis was surprised by his almost-flirting words. But he knew better. Of course. Master Artemis Fowl was not one to titillate, no matter how incredible looking his employee was.

_Stop that now brain, or I may regret having so many brain cells._

"I'll kill Downer tonight." The young earl would've smiled at Ciel's non sequitur, but he was too surprised by his words. His brain sprung into action, as if amending for its previous fault. So Ciel refused Downer, more than likely lied to him… Unless Ciel was lying to Artemis? Nah, the younger teen didn't strike Artemis as the greedy type. So he chose Artemis over Downer… That simple thought had the earl's mind running in circles once again. Quickly, he shook away the fantasy he didn't even know he had.

"How much did he offer you?" As soon as the words left Artemis's mouth, he knew he had been wrong to assume things about the assassin. There was anger, distress, and a lot of plain sheer hurt in Ciel's eye when he answered.

"Thirty thousand," he spat out, glaring daggers him. Artemis almost stepped back, but he had to handle things the aristocratic way, whether or not he understood now that Ciel had lied to the Conte about his pay. "You and your fellow _nobles_ –" he spat out the word as if it was poisonous. "–always assume we're just damn greedy bastards that jump at all chances of money. Has it ever occurred to you in your conceited mind that we are, in fact,_ human_?!"

Silence followed the assassin's outburst as the familiar feeling he believed only his mother and_ her_ could give him surged through the earl. Hm, apparently this teen could make him feel Guilt as well. Damn.

"I do most sincerely apologize, Master Phantomhive, if I had insulted you in any way," Artemis said, and was surprised to find that he meant it. Well, anybody would, he tried to convince himself. After all, this was a dangerous assassin he was talking to. The furious look on Ciel's face turned briefly into surprise, then into the void that Artemis now knew the purpose of. The monotonous expression he had on was akin to Artemis's smirk. It was a wall he could retreat back behind if he didn't know how to react to something. It was oddly comforting to know that the assassin had feelings and uncertainties as well. "I hope for your forgiveness."

"…No need for that," Ciel muttered almost inaudibly as he looked away in what Artemis assumed to be embarrassment. "Downer wants me to attend Lady Catherine Francis's party with him tonight. He wishes for me to kill you there."

Artemis thought for a second, then nodded, smiling briefly at Ciel. "Alright. Carry out his wishes, if you will. I have a plan. And if he does something you imagine I wouldn't be able to anticipate, please tell me at any cost. Is that clear?"

Then, without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heels and walked down the cobblestone street, heading for where he knew Butler was waiting with the carriage.

* * *

**A/N: This is a long chapter in my books.**

**xDD**

**So frankly, I was somewhat insulted when I read this terrific DGM and HP x-over that just kinda said "Um, I'm sorry this chapter is so short (10 pages). I'll do better next time!"**

**0.0**

**YES!! LAVI MAKES AN APPEARANCE!!!**

**He'll play into the plot as well~~**

**Seto's existence is further confirmed...**

**^-^  
**

**The chapter might take some time to upload...**

**I'm wondering if I should take out irrelevant characters...**

**0.0**

**Else I'd have to make them relevant...**

**Review, please~~~!!  
**


	3. The Orphans and Kurogane

**A/N: *headdesk***

**I hate how I made Matt like this chapter...!!!!**

**.**

**He sounds like a hyperactive kid on crack or something...**

**...Well, not really. But he's more like Cooro in a sense here...**

**And for the record, I-**

**Ah wait, more important note first**

**CROSSOVERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**^-^**

**Ed, Al, Matt, Mello, Near, Kurogane, Fai, Cooro, and Husky shows up~~~**

**And there are mentions of others too~~**

**Right, where was I?**

**Ah. Matt.**

**Just... don't kill me for OOC-ness, alright?**

**And everyone's ages are a bit strange... Matt, Mello, and Near are apparently like, 8 or 9...**

**...Don't judge me!**

**They'll grow. Swear to God. I have everything planned out, and THEY'LL GROW TO THEIR PROPER AGES.**

**I just... can't write kids as well as I can teens.**

**So...**

**0.0**

**Disclaimer: I AM GOD AND I OWN ALL. Kanda's also marrying Tyki in the next chapter of DGM.**

**Riiiight... That's why I updated...**

**CELEBRATE PEOPLES!! DGM IS BACK ON!!!  
**

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Ciel didn't register the merchant's yell, for he was too emerged in his thoughts of his employer's cryptic order. Actually, there was nothing cryptic about it. It was just the way he said it… It had given Ciel the impression that Artemis _trusted_ him, and there was no way someone so smart and cunning would trust someone like Ciel. And the fact that the earl didn't inform the teen of his _modi operandi_ completely contradicted with his imagined implications. So well, the assassin reached one conclusion. It wasn't all that helpful, but it was better than nothing.

Stop thinking about it.

He looked up then, and found himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood, the area around him completely deserted. The noon sun beat upon the wooden and/or cloth roofs of the small, dilapidated houses (if he could _call_ them houses) around him. The Slums. He swore under his breath, and turned around to walk back the way he came from. The snow underfoot was dirty grey slush here, as if trampled over a lot of times by booted feet. Ciel swore again for getting too caught up in his thoughts. If another assassin had targeted him then and there, he would've been mincemeat in two seconds flat. That, or he could be in the process of extreme torture, heading for certain death, this very instant.

Soon, he arrived at an intersection, and almost swore again when he looked at the roads left and right. He could vaguely remember walking right, which meant he was supposed to head left. But he also had an image of taking the _left_ route. Well great. Now he couldn't go either. As he contemplated his issue more and more, he couldn't help but grow likewise, more and more agitated.

"Fuck…!" he growled, just as a group of boys walked by, eyeing him. Just his luck. He sighed a bit, aggravated, and cleared his throat. "Uh… Damn it…"

The one who seemed like the leader of the little gang (even if he wasn't the tallest nor the largest, seeing the one in the back topped him in both) stopped and rolled his eyes, scowling in aggravation, making his little blonde braid bob slightly against the back of his red coat. A boy with a head full of rather mussed-up russet-red hair behind him grinned at Ciel, green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Mother-fuckin', god damned sonovabitch, you mean?" Ciel almost laughed at his choicy words. Once upon a time, he was one of these boys. Never as outgoing, but one of them, nonetheless.

"…Slumming?" a cold, quiet voice asked from the back of the group. Ciel's attention turned to a slight boy; toothpick thin, with a pale complexion that made _Ciel's_ look tanned. His half-lidded slate eyes, bobbing head of button mushroom colored curls, and two-sizes-too-large cotton shirt and pants the color of a fresh-dug onion gave off an eerie aura around his being. Like of a pallid apparition. Before Ciel could deny the softly spoken question however, a boy with straight cut, sun-soaked lemon hair next to the pallid boy rolled his eyes and glowered. Who was on the receiving side, Ciel couldn't comprehend.

"He's just another civilian," he snapped, rounding up on his friend (or not). "He's a kid. Not much younger than Mustang."

"I thought he was older," a pretty kid (gender Ciel couldn't determine, though a male would be a fair guess, he supposed) alleged from the back. His long hair (for a boy) ended at the nape of his neck; quicksilver; and his eyes were butternut squashes. Despite his pretty face, he was scowling, and had slim arms crossed in front of his likewise slender chest. A cheerful-looking, coal haired boy just grinned and clasped a hand to his friend's back.

"They're the same age, I think." The boy then turned to Ciel., beam still in place. "Hey. How old are you?"

Ciel couldn't see how the gang of boys could possibly murder him if he answered, so he did. "Sixteen."

"Oh…" The boy seemed disappointed. "Mello's right. Roy's seventeen."

The one called Mello smiled superiorly, the leer especially directed at the quicksilver boy in the back, making him growl. He started to raise his fist, but the leader turned around, eyes narrowed.

"Quiet!" he hissed. The quicksilver boy instantly closed his mouth, but was still glaring at Mello. "We've given enough away." He now turned back to Ciel, suspicion gleaming in his eyes. The teen didn't even need the question to be verbalized.

"I won't tell." The leader relaxed obviously at this, and let his tense arms drop to his side, even if his hands haven't fully unclenched yet. The worry lines on his face faded a bit too, and Ciel suddenly found himself disapproving of the aged look no kid below the age of thirteen should have, but the teen obviously possessed. The question slipped out before he could stop it. "Who are you guys?"

The blonde was instantly edgy once more, eyes blazing as he met the assassin's gaze straight on. Fire burned behind his words, scorching the air around them as they flowed out, surprisingly steady. "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies."

"Brother…" a boy with flaxen tresses chided mutely. A rainy downfall of anxiety, sorrow, and overall remorse ate away at gray eyes. The family resemblance was evident. He turned those vexed eyes to Ciel, pleading just so. "Please… he means no harm…"

"Yes," said a willowy boy with soft features and platinum hair like feathers. A cerulean left eye immediately went to the boy by his side; tall, long muscular limbs, and a gruff demeanor. His hair shot up in inky jets, as if angry at the world, and his eyes were a clear, ruby red. Ciel sensed something familiar about him, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "And I don't see anything wrong with telling him either. We destroyed all our data when we escaped, right?"

"Roy didn't," the leader snapped, who seemed more under control now with his brother's arms around his shoulders. But Ciel couldn't help but be wary of the slightly feral expression on his face. Primal instincts. He didn't even need training as an assassin to be cagey of that. But the willowy blonde's smile only widened, if that was possible.

"Worried?" The leader flushed a bit, but the furious expression never left his face.

"Yukito didn't, either!" The willowy blonde's smile turned _blank_ at this, and he didn't reply. But he didn't stop smiling, either. Somehow, this scared the raven-haired teen more than the leader's Glare of Imminent Death did.

The one on the willowy teen's side stepped forward, a rather dog-like look on his visage. As if he was about to growl, or bark. Or both.

"Look, he won't tell, alright?" His voice was as raucous as he looked. Deep and masculine and then some. "He was like us."

Now, Ciel just stood there in bewilderment, wondering how the heck the guy knew that, especially the special usage of the past tense. Suddenly, his mind shoved up something from the depths of his memory. A single name. One of the first he learned once he escaped from the slums in his old town and arrived at the new one, _Amante_. Whoever named it that possessed a healthy dose of irony, for nothing about the slum indicated anything to do with a lady, much less a mistress.

"Kurogane."

Kurogane made a wry expression. "I see you remember me, Phantomhive."

"You-ou, you know him?" The leader asked, an uncertain look in molten gold eyes.

"Yeah," Kurogane answered, face turned towards the blonde but eyes still on Ciel. The assassin simply stared back, but watching, in peripheral, for the leader's reaction. "We were both at the slums back in _Amante_. But he was picked up by some rich bastard. So he won't tell, don't worry."

The leader still had an apprehensive expression, but to Ciel's surprise, there was no pity in those eyes. Only acceptance of how cruel humanity is in general. Despite the blonde's put-off-ish stance, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but feel a wave of fondness for him. Well, not fondness. He wouldn't go so far. Approval, perhaps. Curiosity or interest, at most.

Finally, the leader seemed to have reached a conclusion, shrugging in a way that said "_If you say so…_", albeit reluctantly.

"Well, I'm Ed, and this is my brother Al," he introduced. Then he gestured towards Kurogane and the willowy boy besides him. "You know Kurogane, and that's Fai." He then points to the colorless boy and the irate blonde beside him. "That's Near and Mello, and those are Husky and Cooro," he finished, pointing towards the quicksilver boy and the black-haired one.

"And I'm Matt," the one with the _wide range of vocabulary_ added, the toothy grin having never once left his face. "You should come back to our hideout and meet the rest of the gang!"

Ciel didn't even have time to be amused at the way the boy seemed to relish the word 'hideout', for Matt slung an arm around Ciel and was pulling him back the way he came. Ed glared, but the effect was lost on the energetic boy. "You'll meet Mustang, and Havoc, and Joey, and Natsu and Gray…! And the girls are there too! There's Misa, Winry, Lucy, and Erza! Lenalee's sick, but well, she's there as well! You have to come! C'mon!"

Ciel almost smiled at the teen's enthusiastic invitation, but turned to ask their leader for permission. Displeasure was obvious in Ed's eyes, but he only shrugged, which Ciel took as a _"go ahead. We've got nothing to lose."_ Then, with an intrigued smile tugging at his lips, he followed Matt's swift pace down the path, listening carefully for each and every footstep of the ones behind them.

* * *

**A/N: The original chapter I had planned was...**

**17 pages on microsoft word...**

**But I felt...**

**That would set a standard...**

**And I'd have to have longer pauses between each update...**

**So, don't hate me.**

**Almost everyone makes an introduction next chapter...**

**And I still need to figure out how everyone comes into play...**

**0.0**

**Well, I have a majority of the characters down...?**

**Review, and I'll update sooner~~~!!!**

**^-^  
**


	4. Roy, Tori, and Joey

**A/N: ...This is the longest chapter EVER.**

**'Cause well, I couldn't really find a place to cut off this whole scene, where everything is happening, and stuffz...**

**Well, there goes the next chapter. Seriously. I think I only have one more previously typed out one that I can upload...**

**So... Do you want it sooner? Or later, until I'm finished with at least another chapter to upload?**

**+.+**

**I seriously need inspiration for this. Anyone have an interesting prompt, do tell.**

**Disclaimer: We all know this is the part where you skip right down to the story, so why bother typing it?**

* * *

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE A VISITOR!"

Ciel grimaced at Matt's reverberating voice around the large building. Large in slum standards, of course. It was a hell of a lot bigger than the place he had to stay in a decade ago, but this wasn't exactly Downer's mansion either.

As the assassin's eyes adjusted to the dark, he began making out forms. The building was wide, not high, so there was space for a couple of rooms, but no second floor. A couple of dingy mattresses and moth-eaten sheets were thrown on the grimy floorboards of what was supposed to be the living room and dining room rolled into one. A teen, sitting on a little stool against the wall, straightened slowly and looked at Ciel, as opposed to the one under a couple of the sheets, who had jumped straight up and eyed the door cagily, waiting for his pupils to properly dilate in the sudden light. Both were blondes, and the one swathed in blankets looked about sixteen, while the other looked more mature, but not older.

"Havoc and Joey," Matt introduced, excited as he ran into the room, pulling the assassin with him until they were in front of the duo. Which was which Ciel couldn't figure out. Shadows on the wall danced as the rest of the orphans entered, one more prominent than others. "This is Ciel!"

The raven-haired teen regretted giving him his first name, his assassin's instincts lurching whenever he hears it. But since Ed had given him their names, he felt compelled to do the same when Matt asked. And besides, if he had lied, Kurogane would've known.

"'Se new?" the one called Joey (or so Ciel had assumed, deciding to go by the order the two had blinked in recognition at the names) muttered groggily. Having determined that there was no immediate danger; he dropped back down onto the mattress and ruffled his sun-drenched hair, closing his chocolate eyes.

"Maybe," Matt answered cheerfully, then continued before Ciel could correct him. "He's Kuro-pyon's friend, so we brought him here!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kurogane thundered from the room he had disappeared into along with Fai. Matt, Fai, and God-knows-who-else's laughter tinkled through the house. Ciel mechanically memorized each cadence, while his mind buzzed through a hurricane of thoughts. These kids and almost-adults were more tightly knit than any other family he had ever seen. Each had their own problems, and simply could trust no one else any longer. Each gave their faith to each other stoically, and each was well returned.

"Well Ciel, nice to meet you," Havoc greeted, smiling and holding out a hand. The teen took it, giving it a few shakes, gauging him as probably older than him. His gaze caught on the dandelion stem dangling from between his lips.

"Have you ever considered that maybe Roy sent you out so us sickly ones could have some peace and quiet in here?" said a grouchy voice from behind Ciel. The teen turned slowly, recognizing the voice as one that came in a snort with the 'Kuro-pyon' episode just moments ago. He knew the owner of the voice had approached, of course, despite the almost inaudible padding of bare feet against the wooden planks. He couldn't stop the vibrations. Blue eye took in the sight in front of him.

The dark-haired one was topless, with a curious sort of brand or tattoo on his right chest. His dark eyes glinted with annoyance, but also with curiosity at the new arrival. "Who's he?"

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Cooro introduced for the assassin, appearing at his side with an uncanny resemblance to an apparition. Husky hovered somewhere behind Matt, who was scowling at the jab. "Ciel, this is Gray!"

Said two teens exchanged brief nods, then fell into a not-so-subtle staring contest. The killer in Ciel could sense there was a certain power in the other teen, but he didn't know what. The phrase 'Ignorance is bliss' flashed into his mind, and he thought dryly of how incorrect it was. In this case, ignorance was making him as tense as heck, and the look in Gray's eyes merely confirmed his agreement. There was suddenly another presence behind Gray, in which another boy with _bright pink_ hair stepped out. The look in his eyes was suddenly like Gray's, and when he growled "Who'r'u?" Ciel knew he meant something else, rather than the words exactly. Matt, however, took it differently.

"Geez," he sighed. Cooro offered a sympathetic look while Husky just rolled his eyes. "I wish you'll all just stop asking that. EVERYONE GATHER RIGHT NOW!!" Everyone jumped at the boy's sudden yell, and the trio finally broke eye contact (how Ciel managed to keep both of theirs was a mystery), though still completely conscious of each other's presence.

"Mail… I hope you know that we are all sick here, and would appreciate some sense of serenity…" A black-haired male stepped forward a few seconds later, walking out of a room near the back. In an instant, Ciel knew this must be the Roy Mustang that Ed and Mello had mentioned. For those two obviously-proud boys to speak of the almost-adult like that… Well, the assassin now knew why. Roy positively radiated leadership and something akin to aristocracy, with his haunting good looks and scheming dark eyes; something many nobles cannot achieve in a lifetime. He was obviously the leader of the whole 'family'.

"Don't call me that," Matt snapped, instantly forgetting his cheerful mood. Ciel immediately took this information to heart. Mail? So Matt wasn't his real name. Roy merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Then please, behave yourself. Lenalee is still incredibly sick, and I think Tori's caught whatever she had. Joey's showing symptoms as well."

Matt scratched his head in what Ciel assumed to be guilt, pulling apart the thick tresses enough so that the teen could see a pair of orange goggles perched on his crown. Hm. Strange.

"And you are Master Phantomhive?" Roy asked, turning his attention on the raven-haired teen. That turbulent gaze was cold and unyielding, like its owner has been betrayed one too many times for him to ever trust again. Ciel knew what that was like. But all this was information gathered immediately after the one thing that drew his wary attention in the first place: his tone.

"You know." It was a simple statement of fact. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite that, Roy still nodded, sending Ciel's thoughts into chaos mode, wondering how the heck he knew.

"Know what?" Gray asked suspiciously. The almost-adult turned his eyes on him, but not before silently asking permission to answer from the teen. Ciel only nodded absentmindedly, all thoughts still focused on Roy Mustang. Only when Ed glared poison and silver daggers at him did he snap out of his thinking mode, and did his best to cover up his momentary slip.

"Master Phantomhive here is the known assassin Cross," Mustang answered evenly, either not noticing, or choosing not to notice the little encounter to his side. A small look of realization crossed both Gray and Natsu's faces, and then to Ciel's surprise, simultaneously turned into huge grins.

"No wonder," Gray laughed.

"Yeah." Natsu moved forward and clasped him on the back, taking over Matt's previous spot. "Thought you were like, a renegade mafia member or something."

"Like Mello," Joey added, a huge grin on his face. He looked more awake now, if not still a bit tousled. "And I think it's just a cold Roy. Nothing serious."

The addressed teen just nodded and shrugged a bit, concurrently. "If you're sure. Can't really spare the medicine right now."

"Hiiiiii~!" a high-pitched voice abruptly squealed from behind Roy. Said offender of various eardrums turned out to be a teenage girl, wearing a black spaghetti strap with a faded, broken red heart in front, along with a crimson fringed skirt. Her once-black tennis shoes and red socks were dusted over with dirt and age. A head with long light-colored hair and sparkling olive-colored eyes peaked out from beside Roy, and squealed again when she saw Ciel, then to the assassin's utmost horror, skipped forward and threw her arms around him. It was all he could do to not throw her across the room at the sudden close proximity. "Eep~!! Winry, don't you think he's just _adorable_~?"

"Stop glomping him Misa," giggled another blonde girl. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were bluish slate. Despite her words, however, she still came over and gave a dazzled-eye look at Ciel. "Wow. Misa's right. He's as pretty as Husky!"

"I'm not pretty!" Husky hissed upon hearing his name. But no one seemed to have heard him. Ciel was too busy thinking of a way to politely asking Misa to _get the __**fuck**__ off him_ to notice that Kurogane and Fai, wherever they had disappeared off to, had returned.

"You said something about Avalon?" If Ciel listened hard enough, he could just make out the worry in the older teen's tone. "'Se sick?"

"No, Avalon is _not_ sick, thank you very much Roy." The assassin wasn't surprised at the amount of people in this house, but _was_ at the fact that all of them were, quoting himself, _tightly knit_ enough to speak so openly with each other. If he turned his head just _that_ much to the right, he could see through the thick blob of Misa's hair, which smelled a bit like apples. A tall tanned teen walked out of a door parallel to Roy's with short coal hair and brown-gray eyes. Ciel seriously doubted his proposition though, by the deep shadows under his eyes and the dark flush across his cheeks. The thick (compared to the rest) blanket wrapped around his shoulder spoke volumes as well. And if Ciel just focused his vision _that_ much on long legs, he could see them wobbling slightly under the unfamiliar weight. "Just a cold. That's all."

"A cold with a 105 degree fever is _not_ a cold To-ya," came a criticizing voice. A pale teen with sterling hair and hazel eyes walked up besides Tori, who scowled lightly at the new arrival.

"Lookit Julian, that thermometer's defected." Despite his words and demeanor, his tone was unexpectedly soft towards the other teen. Ciel immediately understood that they had a special connection. Like Kurogane and Fai. Like Husky and Cooro. Like Ed and Al. And now, as he watches Ed's gaze on everything else but Roy and the older male's teasing sideways glances at the blonde, and knew that the bond too connected Ed and Roy. "I feel fine. I _am_ fine."

"Listen to Julian…" said one of the two girls that appeared out of the room Misa and Winry came out of. Her hair was like Misa's; golden in color and tied up in a cute fashion, but her eyes were amber, currently thick with anxiety. "Lenalee's really sick, and we wouldn't want you catching whatever she has."

"I could knock him out if you want Lucy, Julian, Roy," said the other girl. She was tall and beautiful, with long luscious crimson hair that went down to her thighs. The girl screamed the same thing as Gray and Natsu. Power. Most certainly so. The redhead's sharp hazel eyes traveled to, then locked with, Ciel's cerulean. Then, for a split moment, the assassin saw them flit towards Natsu and Gray, then was apparently satisfied by their relaxed manner. She turned to Roy to offer once more. "I could."

"We don't doubt you Erza…" Tori muttered, eyes narrowed. He walked forward, surprisingly steady for someone that's sick. "I'm fine. Now, exactly, who is _he_?"

Of course. Ciel had forgotten the purpose of Matt gathering everybody.

"Alright everyone!" said boy called out. "This is Ciel Phantomhive! He's a friend of K-"

"KUROGANE!"

"-kun and he's visiting for the day!"

Misa started pouting. "Awwww… Why can't he stay? Is it Roy? Is Roy being mean and kicking you out?"

"No Misa…" Roy sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and middle finger. "He never meant to stay in the first place…"

"That's right," Ciel confirmed. "Just visiting."

"Okay Ciel," Cooro started. "I'm Cooro, that's Husky, that's Matt, and Mello, and Near. And then…" Here he took a big breath. "Roy, Jean, Joey, Ed, Al, Tori, Julian, Misa, Winry, Erza, Lucy, Fai, K-rin, Gray, and Natsu. Got all that?"

Perhaps it was Ciel's practically-photographic memory, or the interesting people that surrounded him, for he remembered all twenty names at once, and the faces to go with them. He could probably estimate all their ages as well, if he wanted to. It all comes with being a trained assassin.

"…You're also Cross, right?" Ciel nodded to Tori's question, slightly suspicious as to how he knew, but momentarily waved it away as simply overhearing him and Roy's conversation. The way he had spoken, however, was somewhat like Roy's; slightly haughty and filled with self-esteem. Though not on the same level, of course. The teen's understanding tone played the Good Cop to Kurogane's forceful growl; the Bad Cop.

Kurogane? The understanding of the orphans' chain of command came in the form of sudden, clear, explicit nirvana. It was Tori and Kurogane who 'ruled' below Roy, their overall leader. If asked who came next, Ciel knew he would undoubtedly say Erza. At least at the moment. But he had the feeling he wouldn't be changing that opinion anytime soon.

"How long are you going to stay, Ciel?" Havoc grinned, wiggling the stem up and down along with his eyebrows, apparently not at all affected by the disturbing news that they were in the same vicinity as a well-known assassin. Said assassin's got to respect him for that. "We'd love to have you."

Ciel smiled. Just barely, but it was definitely there. Everyone here was incredibly kind to him (ignoring the slightly hostile glances from a certain Husky and Mello, with a blank stare from Near), if not a bit eccentric, and he hasn't received that sort of warmth for years. It made him remember what having a family felt like. What it felt like, before it all came crashing down. But he knew, of course, of how stupid it was to feed your own vulnerability. So, it was best to cut off all ties right now, right…?

"I'm sorry you guys, I can't stay long," he said softly. There were disappointed pouts and slight frowns (well, a huge one in Kurogane's case, but that was always there) at his answer.

"But when do you have to go?" Cooro whimpered. Ciel couldn't help but feel his heart clench painfully at the simple, clear pain in his tone.

"I need to be at my employer's house by seven tonight."

An awkward, disappointed silence fell on all the children, and no one knew exactly how to break it. Roy was a leader, not a fatherly figure. He ordered, not babysat. Kurogane was better, perhaps, but he had to save his handful of trump cards for the harder moments. So for now… They both glanced faintly at Tori, seeing that he's their best bet. With an exasperated look and a roll of his eyes, the teen stepped in, gaze flitting subtly towards a black watch on his wrist. The surface was covered with long, rather than wide, nicks.

"It's only 4:15 right now." His simple words cut through the stillness like a hot knife through butter. When Cooro started to smile again, the assassin felt a sudden wave of fondness for the "good cop", standing there in all his cool silence. He never said too much, but just enough so that you know he cares. Roy stood off the side, with a "Why didn't I think of that?" expression on his handsome face.

"Tori's right," Fai said gently, laying a pale, thin hand on Misa's shoulder. She leaned into the touch for a second, then instantly perked up, pouncing around Ciel's middle.

"Okay! Let's go meet Lenalee!" she yipped like a puppy on high, pulling Ciel up onto his feet. Despite all his training to remain emotionless, the young assassin couldn't help but feel warmed by Misa's unprecedented friendliness. She didn't segregate anybody, it seemed, and it would forever be that way. Everyone was themselves, and she knows how to appreciate that. "She's reeeeaaally sick right now, but we don't think it's contagious! Well, until Tori came along. But that's okay! We're waiting to check his symptoms!"

"Glad to know I'm useful as a _lab rat_…" said sick teen muttered somewhere behind them. There was a chortle of laughter, and then footsteps as everyone went off to do their own thing. Most, Ciel idly noted, were following him.

Misa pulled him into the room the girls shared. Once upon a time, this had been the master bedroom of what was considered to be a grand house, with its own private little bathroom on the side. There was no bed, only three different sized mattresses laid on the floor. A walk-in closet was at the right corner of the room, and adjacent to that was a vanity that gleamed in the dim light from the small chandelier above.

"We have the biggest room." There was a sad note to what Winry had said. "This was originally shared by Ed, Al, Jean, and Joey. But when I came along, the girls…" Her voice trailed off into a sullen note, and Ciel felt suddenly compelled to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying it's not her fault. He kept his brotherly self at bay, though, and was thankful Misa continued chattering on like nothing had happened.

"Lenalee has a fever! We don't know what kind of sickness she has, but it's like a very serious case of the flu! Fai has a friend hat knows Lenalee's brother, and we offered him to let her live here! Me and Winry knew Lenalee before she got sick, and we were totally best friends!"

Lenalee was a small girl, thin from malnutrition, like many others in this house. Her long black hair was fanned out on a grimy pillow placed under her head, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut from pain. Her breath came in short, painful gasps as her cheeks flooded with color, then paled once more. Her skeletal frame trembled from the cold underneath the thick layer of many blankets decked on top of her. Ciel almost stopped Winry from reaching out to feel her icy cloth-covered forehead, in fear that she might shatter to pieces at the slightest touch. The impulse sort of scared him a bit. How could he become so attached to a group of practically strangers in such a short time? The answer was obvious, but he didn't really want to face it right now. Instead, he just shook it off, focusing his attention back on what was happening in front of him.

"She's still burning…" the girl murmured, concern clouding her eyes. Winry turned towards a boarded up window and expertly pulled a plank out with a rusty hammer. She reached out into a tin can packed with snow and dug out a gray towel, covered in a sheet of clear ice. Another piece of fabric was wrapped around that and then replaced the old icepack. Lenalee muttered something as her shuddering stopped, then sunk back into the mattress with less pain-lines around her eyes.

"We don't have enough money for a doctor," Natsu said indignantly from the doorway. It was crowded in the room already with Ciel, the girls, Cooro, and Husky who seemed to follow his dark-haired friend everywhere. Natsu and Gray, who seemed likewise inseparable, leaned in the doorway. The blue-eyed teen indolently compared them to something akin to Light and Shadow, but figured that no, the two did not exactly contrast so drastically. If anything, they were actually quite alike in senses. There should be a better comparison. "We barely have enough to buy food for all of us…"

Ciel felt obligated to respond; something that's been happening to him a lot in this house. "I could help you get jobs in town…"

"They never take _us_." Gray shook his head resentfully, stressing the last word. Ciel took in the scruffy appearance of both teens, and despite their handsome faces, he couldn't help but understand the employers. "They don't like the way we dress, where we live. Until we can get new clothes and appear civil, they won't hire us."

"…Is that your plan then?"

"Yeah, that's what Roy's trying for right now," Natsu nodded. He tugged at the yellow scarf around his neck and then the off-black vest underneath. "We don't get our allowances like usual right now, since he's saving them up for new clothes. Tori, Roy, and Kurogane are the only ones with jobs right now. All the money Roy gets goes to buying painkillers and cough medicine for Lenalee, and Kurogane and Tori's get pooled together to buy food."

"We're one of the richest folks in the Slums, Ciel," Erza said, voice carefully neutral. The assassin watched her take Lenalee's small hand in her own and holds it close to her heart. "And we can just make it to two meals a day. But Tori's employer is being so… _difficult_ lately…!" Natsu snorted here, and muttered something that sounded like _jackass_, earning himself a sharp glare from the redhead. "We need means to get money. Fast."

Ciel really considered giving them half of the Euros jingling merrily in his bag. Or at least the thirty thousand. But somehow, he doubted ones as proud as these orphans wouldn't take his handout as an insult. And besides, he needed it too.

"You still want to go to town, Cooro?" Husky suddenly said. All eyes fell on him as he stood up from his crouching position and walked out the threshold. He paused then, glancing back over his shoulder. To Ciel's surprise, his eyes met his. "You can come too, if you want."

Aforementioned two standing up was a simultaneous action, as was the relieved and appreciative smile (in Ciel's case, an appreciative look) each had.

"Sure Husky! Who else wants to come?"

Joey appeared in the doorway as if on cue, a big lopsided grin on his lips, which the assassin found a bit contrary compared to his sharp gaze, reminding him quite a lot of a… _dog_. A happy puppy, at least.

"Mind if I come too?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. "I might feel better with the fresh air 'n' all."

"Sure!" Cooro grinned, then threw himself on Husky, who just barely remained standing. "Let's go Husky!"

"Why don't you girls come too?" Ciel asked kindly at the hopeful glimmer in Misa's eyes. She eeped, then jumped up, pulling at Winry.

"C'mon Winry! Let's go!"

"You should go too, Lucy," Erza said, smiling fondly at the blushing blonde. "Get some fresh air. I can take care of Lenalee."

"A-are, are you sure?" Lucy seemed torn between keeping her friend company and finally going outside, but her decision was made for her as Misa grabbed her too. "Alright then Erza. We'll be back soon!"

"You guys go too," Erza ordered. Ciel didn't have time to ponder who she was referring to before both Gray and Natsu gave shouts of denial, but was silenced by a single look from the apparently really powerful redhead. "Watch over them. Don't let them misbehave."

"Why do we have to be babysitter?" Natsu continued to argue, while Gray just walked out, mumbling rebelliously. But soon, Ciel, Cooro, Husky, Misa, Winry, Lucy, Joey, Gray, and Natsu walked out into the open air, the latter most supporting a big lump on his head.

The sky dwindled between day and night, pastel-colored light filters lining the sky to multicolored hues. It had started snowing while they were inside, and Ciel watched as the minute tuffs of crystallized water drifted down from seemingly nowhere. A thin blanket had gathered on the dirt floor already at its most aggravating height; just below Easy to scoop up level and just above Easy to walk through level. Footsteps of all sizes followed the procession of adolescents, from the smallest, Husky, to the largest, Natsu. Cooro and Husky led the convoy, the former talking in an excited tone while the latter opted to listen with a faint smile. The girls bunched in the center, voices hushed but in excited whispers. Fire and Ice (so Ciel have decided) traipsed behind them at a safe distance, and the assassin's keen ears could just hear what sounded like a muted argument, insults traded back and forth. Joey brought up the line with Ciel, the two walking at a comfortable gait, in easy silence.

"It's so strange, right?" The blonde had his arms crossed in front of his chest, keeping the black trench coat he had donned pulled tight together. "All of us… We're so different… Yet we're still a family somehow…"

Ciel smiled at this. One with genuine affection. His silent reaction prompted Joey to go on.

"You know… It wasn't always like this. It didn't start out the way you think, either."

"What is the way I think, if you don't mind me asking?" the raven-haired teen jokingly said. Joey only smiled softly.

"That Roy went around, gathering us up?"

"…Am I that predictable?" Despite Ciel's teasing tone, alarms were trilling within him. Was it somehow possible that the blonde teen had somehow seen past his defenses and did something akin to reading his mind?

"Nah. It's just the clichéd answer everyone comes up with," Joey laughed, lifting a weight from the blue-eyed teen's chest. "It was a wild guess. But most of the time, it hits the mark."

"So it's not like that?"

"Nope. Not at all. Roy's one of our earlier members, sure. But believe it or not, I was actually here longer than him."

Hm. Perhaps Ciel _was_ wrong to assume that Roy was the beginning. The leader, sure, but not the one who gathers everyone together. "So who started it then?"

"Take a guess," the blonde breezed. The assassin wryly compared him to a dog, playfully hanging onto the stick he had gotten, and could easily overlap the two images, for some reason.

Ciel then thought back to every member of the house, and couldn't help but keep going back to the dark-haired teen. No, that wasn't right. Perhaps he was thinking in the wrong perspective. The house then. Perhaps that was the correct viewfinder. It struck Ciel as strange that they were living in a place that was better conditioned than most slum housing, much less a _house_ at that. So… there was someone in the twenty that had connections to the ownership of the house. No land went past their owners without care these days, no matter how rich one is. Ciel was sure of that. So who…

An image of a pretty blonde flashed into the teen's mind. Her look of reminisce… Peeks through the corners of her eyes at certain spots in the room without ever straying her gaze, as if something that was there wasn't anymore… It all became crystal clear to Ciel.

"Lucy."

Joey was impressed. "Wow. That's the first time anyone had ever guessed right. But I don't think you guessed though… You seem too sharp for that." Ciel wasn't sure whether to be smug or be awed by the blonde's observation. "Anyways, you're right. The house was Lucy's dad's, and she stole the deed for us."

"I thought you were all orphans…?"

"Well, we all are, in a sense," he said carefully. "We don't have parents, whether they don't live anymore or we don't acknowledge them." He stopped then, as if unsure whether or not he should go on.

Ciel simply answered, "Yeah." He understood – absolutely – and didn't feel the need to elaborate. Joey seemed satisfied by his one-word answer and continued with his tale.

"Lucy and Erza met with Matt, Mello, and Near when they were on their way here, I think. The trio had met with Julian earlier on, I've heard, so when they moved in the house, Tori and Julian were with 'em.

Winry joined when Tori saved her from the gangs who wanted to know where her mother hid the "treasure" in their house."

Joey's eyes strayed right then; a common sign of one trying to recall a distant – or somewhat, at least – memory.

"Kuro 'n' Husky came along when Near found 'em passed out in the woods, Kuro bleeding on the brink of death and Husky exhausted beyond belief. And both were soakin' wet. Apparently, Husky swam upstream from _Amante_ all the way here carrying the unconscious Kuro." Ciel blinked in shock at this. Amante was a good few miles away. Joey smiled understandingly, then continued.

"Jean and I joined next. We knew each other 'cause my dad's always at his dad's bar in the old days. When it burned down and they both died, Julian brought us here. He has a bad scar on his left arm from a burn." Joey took a breath, looking darkly at the ground before continuing.

"It was a while b'fore Natsu and Gray appeared. When they robbed a store, Lucy happened to be in it and was held for hostage by Natsu. When they brought her along after their failed attempt, Gray was shot in the leg. Lucy offered for 'em to come and well, they stayed after that.

Next was Misa. She's the daughter of one of the servants of Lord Yagami, and was kicked out when her mother died. Jean, who got free food from her mother in the past, offered her a place here.

Fai came next. I don't know much about his past, only that when Erza brought him here he was all dark and moody. He started lightening up since he met Kuro though. He got pretty close to Julian and Tori as well.

Roy followed soon after. No one knows much about him either, just that he knew Jean from before. I think I've seen 'im before as well, but fergot.

Ed and Al were with 'im when he came, Al with high fever and all and Ed an arm an' a leg missing. They never told us what happened. It took a lot of money to fix 'em up decent.

Cooro came last. He was thin as a rod, pale and shivering when Natsu found 'im. Ran from his village that thought he was cursed, he said."

Ciel silently absorbed the blonde's accented words. Everyone he met up with could've passed for a regular old kid about to attend school or work the next morning. It didn't seem possible – or even likely – that they all had such pasts. But he knew there was no point feeling sorry for them. What's done is done, and when you live in a world like this, you will undoubtedly have a past, whether sooner or later. Still though, the happy and cheerful Cooro? The always-grinning Joey?

"…And Lenalee?"

"Lenalee's brother is a friendof Fai's friend," he answered carefully. "I don't know her brother's name, seeing we've never seen him before, but Azrael – the friend – left her here and is working for money. He comes as often as he can, but only like, twice a month."

"Where does he work?" Ciel asked neutrally, the name Azrael ringing many bells as a famous assassin-for-hire, like himself, in the underground world. Of course, this may just well be a coincident. But how many people ran around with such a name as Azrael, Angel of Death?

"Uh…" Joey scrunched up his eyes, nose wiggling slightly, that the raven-haired teen could just barely hold back a snigger. "Over at… a lord's place, I think?" The blonde glanced over at Ciel, and took his strange expression as something else. "Oh, he tried getting jobs for us there, but the lord already said no, so…"

"…I see." Ciel saw no point in correcting him in his actual thoughts, so he left it at that.

"How 'bout you?" Joey asked suddenly. Despite his nonchalant tone, Ciel could sense urgency in his words. "How come you know Kuro?"

The assassin resurfaced again, warning Ciel of how risky it was to tell someone about his past, but seeing Joey had probably just bent a few rules to tell him theirs, how could he not do the same? He couldn't really find it in his heart to lie either. So he'd have to compromise between repayment and certain death: half-truths.

"We were both at _Amante_," he answered. Completely true, so far. "We were in the same bunch before I got taken out by a noble." Ciel carefully breezed by the word noble, not giving any names. Joey didn't seem to have noticed, so he continued. "He… was killed…" By whom, Ciel didn't say. "But he had taught me some skills before that, so now I work as Cross," he concluded.

Joey nodded, eyes on the snow blanketing the ground. He opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut off by a loud screech in front of them. The assassin's head automatically turned; an instantaneous action to Joey's. Both of them were tense, adrenaline pumping through their veins, eyes seeking the danger that was inevitably the source of the scream. They searched diligently, only to find…

"NATSU! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

…Gray wielding a handful of snow, chasing after the loudly guffawing Natsu. Some of the white flakes were still finding their way out through the bottom of Ice's t-shirt. Ciel watched in surprised amusement as Gray finally managed the jump on his frienemy, and dump the pile of snow into his _pants_. Fire gave a loud howl, then started hopping around, tugging at his waistband, prompting the frozen flecks to drop out. Gray just stood off to the side, a smug expression on his face while he gathered another handful of snow, this one rolled carefully into a perfect sphere. Ciel watched as he took aim when Natsu started to slow, then let out the ammunition.

"Pleh!" Natsu spat out the mouthful of snow, looking for a moment confused as to how it got there. Then, he finally noticed Gray, rolling on the ground laughing. With a growl, he charged out and tackled Ice straight around his middle, sending them both tumbling into a particularly deep snowdrift. For a second, only snow fell, swirling around everybody on the paths of the light breeze. Then, the two came bursting out, now in a full-fledged battle to the Frozen. It would appear that Natsu had the upper hand, waving Gray's shirt like a flag above his head. But a red tinge had flooded the bridge of Fire's nose, whilst Gray didn't seem affected at all. Laughter echoed around the road, and it took Ciel a while to notice that his own was mingled in with everyone's. Apparently, everyone else noticed too, and promptly stopped to look at him in surprise. The raven-haired teen never had time to be embarrassed, however, since two snowballs hit him flat in the face.

Next thing he knew, everyone was running and laughing, chucking poorly made snowballs at each other, Ciel not excluded. It was the most fun he has ever had in what seemed like forever. Soon, they arrived at the edge of the town, everyone soaked to the bone and shivering madly, but all with a wide grin on their faces. A sharp cerulean eye spotted a vendor selling white popsicles to a couple of kids, who glanced at the nine curiously, before trekking off.

"Popsicles?"

Cooro and the girls' eyes widened at the thought of the luxury. Morals seem to dissolve as they could barely hold back awed grins, while Ciel could barely hold back a smug grin of his own. Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the stand, leaving the weakly protesting group to follow him. He quickly ordered eight (deciding he didn't need one), pulling money out expertly, without making any noise to indicate the actual contents of the bag (it was one of the first tests in his training), and paid.

Joey looked at him, worried doubt lining his brows. "Are ya sure 'bout this?"

Ciel didn't even merit that question with a look, instead simply stuffed one of the icy treats into the blonde's hand.

They continued walking down the road, each of them merrily licking at their popsicle, chatting through half-frozen mouths. The assassin found himself relaxing; something proven fatal to all of his line of profession, but simply couldn't bring himself into caring.

He made his first mistake there.

By the time Ciel looked up and noticed, Artemis had already gotten rid of any traces of a surprised expression on his face, established the situation, figured out how to work it to his advantage, _and_ put on one of his trademark cat-got-the-canary smirks.

All within a span of twelve seconds.

Blue eye met with blue and hazel, and the slightly disgruntled one caught the infinitesimally minute beckon of a pale hand, and quickly excused himself to follow his employer into a rather questionable-looking alleyway. But Ciel figured there was no immediate danger, since the large bald man who seemed to follow Artemis everywhere he goes was living up to the assumption.

"Wait here for a sec, will you?" the assassin muttered. Then, without waiting for a reply (once again), he sprinted forward and around the bend to face the lord, Dreads filling his heart and then some.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it?**

**I was particularly... well, not really. Cold indifference towards the ending.**

**The characters? I needed to introduce Joey more, 'cause... he's gonna have a part in the upcoming plot.**

***GASP!* Yes, there's actually a plot.**

**x33**

**Review? Pretty please? I'm getting kinda worried for this fic...**


End file.
